B4FV106: Light the Fire
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: As Janeway scares some of the crew with her hyper behaviour, James & Jessie try to sort out their relationship. Meanwhile Janeway confirms her terrible secret which causes chaos
1. Default Chapter

Light the Fire  
**(Parts ****1**** 2**** 3**** 4****)**

**Disclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode is based on the original episode The Cloud... BUT there is another storyline mixed in. This is sort of a prequel to the Season 3 episode New Earth. It doesn't matter which one you read first. Also I over exaggerate with Janeway's character in this series. Don't threat if you think she's too out of character

**Episode Synopsis**  
As Janeway scares some of the crew with her hyper behaviour, James & Jessie try to sort out their relationship. Meanwhile Janeway confirms her terrible secret which causes chaos

**Please Note**  
This episode was just written by me, so I'll warn you now... some bits are a little insane and there are a few attempted romance scenes (I think I'm a little crap at these but I think I'm crap at nearly everything ^_^). If it's crap, please don't send me death threats. Oh and one more thing, this is the first story I've wrote as a 17 year old, yey! I think Upendi was my first one as 16, so you can compare if you're REALLY bored. 

****   
**Guest Stars**  
Marill_ as herself_  
Vulpix_ as herself_  
Martha Hackett_ as Seska_  
Adam Blaustein_ as __Paul Foster_  
Adam Blaustein_ as __Jack Foster_  
Dominic Armato_ as __Ensign Guybrush Threepwood_  
_??__ as Tommy Thom__pson_  
_??__ as __Laura O'Hara_  
_??__ as __Lieutenant Lynne Barley_

****   
**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
13th - 15th & 18th June 2002

**Episode Based In**  
October 2370 (early season 1) 

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Ok, give me all the Cherry Coke you have stashed here!" the guy yelled.

"But we need to rip off addicts with this stuff by not selling as many big bottles as the other brands," a woman said.

"Don't be stupid, we've got that new Diet Coke with Lemon to rip people off with. We'll just distribute that instead. Release it in June," the manager said.

"With only one bottle it ain't going to last long. Fifth Voyager's losing it's insanity," Raichu said.

"In recent days it has been nearly impossible to get a hold of any Cherry Coke. Addicts have been going crazy," the smoking man said.

"The Coca Cola Company are denying all knowledge of this new plan to replace Cherry Coke permanently with Diet Coke with Lemon," the woman said.

The screen showed the Coca Cola Manager. "That's crazy. Cherry Coke is a very important part of our mission to take over the world... er I mean it's a very important brand to us. Diet Coke with Lemon is just the replacement for Cherry Coke until we can make all the Cherry Coke that was stolen by a crazy man with a space ship over a month ago."

"Do you really think it's not someone we know. Think about it, Fifth Voyager has been less insane since the Cherry Coke shortage, plus less stuff has been written during that time. Somebody against us must want this to happen," Marill said.

"For what reason?" Raichu asked.

"To finish Fifth Voyager," Marill replied.

"Marill, you said something similar before.. remember the finishing Fifth Voyager remark," Raichu said.

"Oh, ha ha.. Raichu, you're so funny. If you must know I can write serious stuff," Marill said.

"Yeah, with a depletion of Cherry Coke on your side," Raichu said.

Marill smiled slyly. "There is, lets goto Voyager."

"I thought we already discussed the faults of that plan," Raichu said.

"No, I've got a different plan," Marill said.

**  
They both took a bottle and they went into the Living Room. They sat down on the sofa. "Do you really think Voyager will be alright, we did take an awful lot from their replicators?"

"Oh yeah, they'll be fine. I doubt there are as many addicts back in this season," Marill replied.

**  
"Those annoying writers, I will get them for what they've done to me... some day," he said to himself. He started shaking uncontrollably and he went over to the computer. He turned it on and after a few minutes he had a Fifth Voyager episode on the screen.

After he finished it he screamed. "The insanity! Evil, evil!" he screamed and he started to run around the room. He tripped over an unopened Cherry Coke bottle and he fell into a huge pile of 2 litre bottles.

**  
"This was my own personal dining area. This was not suppose to be a kitchen," Kathryn said.

"But there was no where else to put a kitchen," Neelix said.

**  
"Crap, he'll go all evil Slayer on me now," Tom muttered.

"Shut up Tom!" everyone yelled again.

"Oh yeah, that's Season 3 material... I think I'll just fly the ship," Tom muttered and he turned back to his station.

"Evil Slayer? Where do you get those ideas from?" Jessie muttered to herself.

**  
"Cos I want to," James replied. Everyone groaned.

"It isn't because you're so disgusted with me that you'd rather be somewhere else," Jessie said.

**  
"It would take more than 2 hours to complete that mission, Neelix will be long dead then. But it wouldn't hurt to send an awayteam," Kathryn replied with a devious smile on her face.

"I don't get what you mean," Chakotay said.

"You know that we've been having problems with four loud mouthed Marquis teenagers. They've been a bit of a distraction among the crew, it wouldn't hurt to be rid of them for a few hours," Kathryn said.

**  
"In the mean time we can have a sensible episode parody. We'll do all we can to get back Neelix's lungs," Kathryn said.

"Sensible episode parody? Janeway please, we're talking about Fifth Voyager here," Chakotay said.

"That last Season 3 episode was mostly serious, so was bits of the movie and the last episode," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, think about it. Those damn writers will want to make up for lost insanity. That's why this one's had more or less no seriousness in so far," Chakotay said.

"It will, I know what those writers are like. They'll be too busy writing insane stuff for their characters that they'll forget about us," Kathryn said.

**  
"So, what was the point in this little trip. We didn't ask anybody to be a donor," Jessie asked.

"I did, nobody volunteered," Tuvok replied.

"We goto a planet filled with thousands of Talaxians and we go back to Voyager empty handed. What's the deal?" James asked.

Tuvok sighed and he turned his chair around. "You four were sent on this mission to get away from Voyager for a while. This had nothing to do with Mr Neelix's lungs."

**  
"The whole point in getting rid of those four was to have a sensible episode. Was it so sensible it had to be axed?" Tom asked.

"Shut up, Tom," Kathryn said.

"No I have a good point here," Tom said.

"There's no point in having a Fifth Voyager episode exactly the same as the original. We have Aggressions for that," Chakotay said.

"So what's the point in having it called Phage if the Vidiians weren't even shown in the episode? We barely even had the Neelix losing his lungs storyline in," Tom said.

"Tom, there is a reason why we keep telling you to shut up," Kathryn said.

"You said that we Aggressions for the 'the episode that is exactly the same as the episode parodied' thing. But we already have 'the episode that has an original episode name, but shows nothing of the original storyline' thing with Hunters," Tom said.

**And now the conclusion**  
**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was much busier than usual, every table was taken. Tom and Harry were near one of the doors drinking... no not Cherry Coke, just normal Coke.

"This sucks, this really sucks," Tom muttered.

"Er, Tom.. this is B4 Fifth Voyager, only an odd few characters are obsessed with Cherry Coke in this series," Harry said.

"As I was saying, this really sucks," Tom said.

On a nearby table Faye was sitting on her own. Her head suddenly fell on the table with a huge thud that surprised the neighbouring tables. Neelix rushed over to her.

"Faye, what's wrong?" Neelix asked in a worried tone of voice. He thought, "I knew I should of taken it easy with the pepper."

Faye tried to raise her head, "Cherry Coke, need Cherry Coke," she just managed to mumble.

"Just get some from the replicator," Neelix suggested, secretly relived that his cooking wasn't the problem.

"Can't... haven't had any today.. replicator says... have reached my daily dosage," Faye mumbled against the table.

"You too, everyone's having that problem. Someone must of overused the replicators," Neelix said.

"Cherry Coke," Faye mumbled, then she fell unconscious.

Neelix tapped his commbadge. "Neelix to Sickbay, another addict has collapsed."

In: "Very well."

A few seconds later Faye disappeared. Neelix went back over to his kitchen.

Kathryn rushed into the room, she looked around. She saw where Neelix was, then she rushed to the replicator. She was there for about ten minutes. She turned around with a huge hyper smile on her face.

"Oh god, Janeway's hyper again," Tom said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked.

"Yeah.." Tom replied.

"Fake a sick day," they both said in unison. It was too late, Kathryn had already spotted them. She went over to the table.

"Hiya boys, what ya doing?" Kathryn asked.

Tom and Harry glanced at each other nervously. "We are erm, sitting," Tom replied.

"How interesting!" Kathryn exclaimed, she patted Tom on the shoulder, hard. "Wanna hug?"

Tom's eyes widened and he moved his chair further away from her. "No thanks." He turned to Harry, "distract her," he whispered.

Harry looked nervous but he nodded his head anyway. "Captain, er.."

"Yes sweety," Kathryn said.

"Er.." Harry muttered. He saw Tom put something in Kathryn's coffee cup when she wasn't looking. "We have to goto our duty shifts," Harry said quickly.

"Oh yeah, have fun," Kathryn said. She turned around and she nearly tripped over thin air. She drank the rest of the coffee in her cup and she dumped it on someone's table.

"Tom, what did you put in her coffee?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Just something that'll hopefully make our day a little more bearable," Tom replied. They both headed towards the door.

Kathryn stood at the kitchen watching Neelix. He spotted her and he went over to her cheerfully. "Want some coffee, ma'am?"

Kathryn smiled in a hyper way, "of course not, I haven't had any today but I can live with that."

"You're hyper... Captain I told you, we have to save the replicator energy. Now here have some real coffee," Neelix said. He started pouring some coffee into a cup. It looked really thick, something actually plopped into the cup.

In: "Chakotay to Janeway..."

"On my way, Janeway out," Kathryn said quickly, and she ran out.

Neelix shrugged and he drank some of the coffee. He grinned in a hyper way, then he collapsed with coffee smudges all around his mouth.

Seska walked in, she looked towards the kitchen, she saw Neelix unconscious. She then rushed over to the replicator and she replicated some actual food. She looked around the room, she saw Jessie sitting on her own at a table. She went over to it.

"Can I sit here? There isn't anywhere else," Seska asked.

Jessie looked up at her, "whatever."

Seska dumped her plate on the table, she sat down opposite Jessie. "So, where's James?"

Jessie looked back up at Seska. "Er, what?"

"I said, where is James," Seska said.

"I don't know, how do you know him?" Jessie asked.

Seska smiled and she started to eat some of her food. "We go back a long way."

"Really, if that's the case I would of met you before now," Jessie said.

"Maybe you would of if you hadn't of ran away from Manchester," Seska said.

"I didn't run away, god. I was chased away," Jessie said. She took a drink of the normal coke she had. "I take you know him from college then."

"Sort of. I was just visiting, he was at college at the time. Poor lad was depressed, lonely and heartbroken so I started talking to him," Seska muttered and she continued to eat.

"Heartbroken? Where do you get that idea from?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't get the idea from anywhere. I know these things. You know how it is, you get talking to a lad, you make friends with him, then.. you know," Seska replied.

"No, I don't know," Jessie muttered.

"Didn't he mention me at all? I was his first girlfriend after all," Seska said.

Jessie slowly put her bottle back onto the table, she stared at Seska with a disgusted look on her face. "You? I don't believe it, you're at least five years older than him. I got the impression that the girl he mentioned was his age."

"Believe it, age don't matter," Seska said.

Jessie watched Seska eat some more of her food, she stood up. "You ugly little tart... how could you do that to him?"

Seska looked up at her and smiled. "Do what?"

"You know what. He was depressed, the last thing he needed was you making it worse," Jessie replied.

"You know he talked about you a lot, I knew you'd react like this. He said you became very protective over the years," Seska said, she continued eating.

"Yeah. Ever since I met him again in the Marquis, I regretted ever leaving Manchester. I've been wanting to meet you ever since he told me about this," Jessie said.

Seska smiled. "Touching, nice to meet you too."

"I didn't mean that I wanted to meet you so we could be best pals, I want to kill you for what you did to him," Jessie said.

Seska put down her fork, and she stood up. "I'd like to see you try, but I don't waste time with little girls like you. See you later." She headed out the door. Jessie sighed, and she sat back down.

**The Bridge:**  
Chakotay was standing beside Tom at the helm. Harry was all nervous at opps. Tuvok was even looking nervous at his station.

"Tom, why didn't you warn me?" Chakotay asked quietly.

"I put something in the coffee to sober her up, I didn't think it would take this long," Tom replied. They both turned around.

Kathryn was standing on her chair yelling, "hugs, anyone!" Nobody obviously stepped forward, she just shrugged and she started jumping on her chair. She fell off it and she started giggling like a drunk teenager.

"How much coffee did she have?" Harry moaned.

"She was there for 10 minutes, it couldn't of been much," Tom muttered.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. "In 10 minutes Captain Janeway can drink over fifteen cups of coffee."

"Wow, she must have an asbestos mouth," Harry commented.

"Do you think we should get out of range of that nebula? The last thing we need is her getting her hands on more coffee," Tom asked.

"That maybe a good idea. Trouble is she'll notice. Somebody will have to distract her," Chakotay replied. Everyone but Janeway, of course, stared at him. "I didn't mean me, crap."

"Can't get you out of my head, la la la la," Kathryn sang (offkey), while still on the floor. Chakotay went over to her.

"Er, Captain... I need to talk to you in private," Chakotay said.

Kathryn suddenly jumped to her feet which made every jump out of their skin. "Ok!" She then ran into the Ready Room. Chakotay looked rather scared as he went towards the Ready Room himself. Tuvok passed him a phaser.

"You'll need this if she has two more cups," Tuvok said.

"Oh god... ok," Chakotay muttered. He took the phaser, and he went into the Ready Room. Kathryn was already at the replicator drinking another cup of coffee. "It's going to be one of those episodes."

Kathryn finished her cup and she threw it over her shoulder. She rushed over to her desk and she jumped on it to sit down. "Time for my chat, Commander Bear."

"Bear?" Chakotay said in a worried voice.

"You look like a cute big cuddly bear," Kathryn said and she giggled.

Chakotay looked even more scared, if that's possible. "Er, four crewmembers have failed to come to duty."

"I see, you want me to smack their bottoms," Kathryn said.

"Er, no. I just thought I'd tell you so er, I don't know.." Chakotay said.

"Who are they then, cuddly bear," Kathryn said.

"Er, Danni Scott, Ian Richards, Jessie Rex and er James," Chakotay said.

"Ok! Call the first three to the Bridge, I'll go see James myself. I think he's been neglected with not enough spankings," Kathryn said and she giggled again.

"I'll just call them all, spare you the embarrassment," Chakotay muttered.

"Whatever, you're da man," Kathryn said, she slipped off the desk and landed really hard on the floor.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Scott, Richards, Rex and Taylor. Please report to the Bridge, I don't see why you can't put up with this torture when I have to."

In: "Oh crap, I slept in again!"

"Danny, please hurry up, this is the second time this week," Chakotay muttered.

In: "Whatever. Scott out."

"What is everyone else's excuse?" Chakotay asked as Kathryn tried to sing again.

In: "Would you believe that I'm allergic to coffee? Richards out."

"No, Ian, get to the Bridge," Chakotay muttered.

In: "I slept in too, ok Chakotay."

Chakotay sighed, "ok, Jessie. James, what's your excuse?"

In: "I'm kinda busy here. Taylor out."

The door opened and Seska strode in. "Hi Chakotay," she said in a flirty voice.

"Oh, hi Seska," Chakotay said. Seska put her arm around him.

In: "Oh crap, it's slut face. Rex out."

Chakotay glanced at Seska. She shrugged, "Jessie doesn't like me."

"Ok, will you come back later. I've really got to sort this out," Chakotay said and he glanced at Kathryn. She was crawling along the floor, she spotted a coffee stain. Chakotay rushed over and he stopped her from licking it by pulling her to her feet.

"You know, we'd be better off with a tree as Captain than this coffee obsessed lunatic," Seska muttered.

"No Seska, I'm not having a mutiny... ok," Chakotay said.

Seska rolled her eyes, "we'd be better off with you in charge and that's saying something, remember my tree comment."

"No more wood jokes, please Seska... or I will really dump you for good," Chakotay said.

"All right, I'll try to restrain myself. See you around," Seska said and she walked out.

Kathryn pulled herself out of Chakotay's hold on her. "Why can't you mutiny, it'll be fun!"

"Er, no it wont. Why don't we go back to the Bridge," Chakotay said.

"Ok, just let me get one more coffee," Kathryn said, she headed back towards the replicator. Chakotay grabbed her arm and he dragged her out of the Ready Room.

"16 is enough, ok," Chakotay said.

Kathryn giggled, "I've had 20."

"Crap," Chakotay muttered as they came back to the centre of the Bridge. Tom turned to Chakotay and he nodded at him. Chakotay sighed in relief.

End of Part I  
  


* * *

Part II

**Holodeck 1:**  
Jessie went through the main doors. She found herself in a large hall of some sort. She sighed when she spotted who she was looking for. James was at the far end of the hall, fighting against holographic people. "Computer freeze program."

"Unable to comply," the computer replied.

Jessie rolled her eyes, and she got closer to the fight scene. James just managed to knock out the last guy. The computer said, "end of level 12." That's when he spotted Jessie.

"Computer, freeze program," James said. The program seemed to freeze. Jessie went up closer to James.

"What's this all about?" Jessie asked.

"What do you mean?" James replied questioningly.

"This program, what's it about?" Jessie asked.

James glanced around the room, then he glanced back at Jessie. "It's simple, it's a typical fighting game."

"No, I mean why are you in this program," Jessie said.

"It gets my mind off things for starters," James said.

Jessie then noticed he had a large cut on the side of his face. She pointed at it, "how the hell did you get that?"

"The level before this one, one guy had a knife," James replied.

"With the safeties on? It shouldn't of hurt you," Jessie said.

"The safeties are off, the game was too easy with them on," James said.

Jessie groaned and she glanced down at the ground, she looked back up at James. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"No, why would I want to do that?" James asked.

"No reason, just a question," Jessie replied.

"Well the answer is no, anymore questions?" James asked.

"Yeah, why Seska?" Jessie replied.

James sighed and he turned away.

"Why her? She's an ugly alien who, for starters, is a lot older than you?" Jessie asked.

James turned back to her. "It just happened, I didn't want it to happen. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine, what would you rather talk about? Huh?" Jessie asked.

"I'd rather get back to what I was doing," James replied.

"What, getting the crap beaten out of you?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Believe me, it feels a lot better doing this than just sitting around and sulking," James said.

"You're not still mad at me for that incident the other week? Jessie said questioningly.

"Why should I be? I mean, it was my fault to start with," James replied.

Jessie looked puzzled, "it was? I was the one who caused all the bother."

"You wouldn't of done what you did if it wasn't for this god damn crush I have inside of me. All I want is to be friends with you, but there's that part of me that was disappointed that, that kiss was only a test. It wont go away.." James said and he turned away again.

"Hurting yourself wont make it go away. Besides, we can still be friends. I just did that test because I was curious, and I didn't believe it. That's why I wasn't expecting that reaction I got on the Bridge the other week," Jessie said.

"I don't think we should be friends as long as I have this feeling inside me. It's already caused us some bother already, I don't want it to happen again," James said.

"So what? Friends argue all the time, we used to fight non stop when we were at school and college. I'd be worried if we didn't fight. Besides how long are you willing to keep our friendship on hold for, you don't know how long this so called crush will last," Jessie said.

"It should go away soon, it's been going on long enough..." James muttered.

They both heard the doors opening and closing again. Jessie and James both glanced at the door, and they started to fear for their lives.

"Hi, you naughty kids you!" Kathryn exclaimed as she clumsily came over to the pair. "Why aren't you in that place where all the consoles are?"

"You mean the Bridge?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Yes, that's it!" Kathryn yelled.

"Erm, we had some things to sort out," Jessie said.

"Fine, I'll stay here until you're finished," Kathryn said, she sat down on the floor but she fell backwards in the process. She started giggling her head off again.

James and Jessie glanced at each other nervously. "I think we're on the voyage of the damned," James muttered.

"Do you think so?" Jessie said sarcastically.

"No, I don't think so at all. Anyway I think I should finish this game off, there shouldn't be that many levels left," James said.

"What for, you can save it and play later," Jessie asked.

"Yeah, but that's not really the point. I may as well start over then," James replied.

"I don't know, you just won the last one... do you really think you're going to win the next one so easily?" Jessie asked.

"Just let the lad play, I want to see how good he is," Kathryn said from the floor. James and Jessie glanced nervously at each other as Kathryn tried to pull herself to her feet, and failing.

**Meanwhile, in a nut house.. er I mean Marill's house:**  
Marill was sitting on her own on the sofa watching the Big Brother contestants sleeping. The one called Jade got up, still with her eyes closed, she seemed to be sleep walking. She picked up a knife and she killed everyone then went back into bed.

Suddenly Marill jumped out of her skin when two phones started ringing. She looked to her side and she saw both of her mobiles ringing. One said Roxanne (Vulpix if you're wondering) and the other Unknown Number. She picked up both and she answered them, the old one at her left ear and the new one at her right.

"Ok, Vulpix hang on..." Marill said to the new phone. She turned to the old one, "call back."

"Remember me?" the voice from the old mobile said.

"Ooh, I like Halloween," Marill said in a hyper voice.

"Ahem.. I'm trying to sound scary here. I got your number," the voice said.

"Duh, of course you have. Doesn't matter anyway, this is my old phone," Marill said.

"Oh crap.. oh who cares. I'm back to haunt you," the voice said.

"Will you hurry up, I've got more important things to do," Marill said.

"Er... hahahahahaha," the voice laughed.

"Look, if you're just going to play Halloween in my ear then I'm just going to hang up," Marill said.

"No wait, I have to threaten you first. Ahem, you're never going to catch me so I may as well say this... uhoh, who is that insane looking girl at my door," the voice said.

"Hehe, I got your house number," Vulpix's voice came from the younger phone.

"Oh nooooooooooooo," the voice from the old mobile screamed. Then he hung up.

**Anyway, back to sanity****, well less insanity****... Voyager:**  
As Kathryn was STILL trying to get up off the floor, Jessie was standing looking rather peeved and James was once again 'playing' the holodeck fighting game.

"Woah, what is that!" Kathryn exclaimed as she pointed at Jessie. Jessie just rolled her eyes.

"Stupid writer, I wish she'd stop wasting time like this," Jessie muttered.

"Sorry everyone, I'll get back to the story," Marill's voice said.

Kathryn grabbed Jessie's arm and she pulled herself to her feet. "Hey, that's better," Kathryn said.

"Don't do that again," Jessie muttered. Kathryn ignored her.

They both just watched James. This level had about four people, this time two had a knife. There were only two left of the four. The one without a knife was knocked onto the ground. The one with the knife hit James in the face, which made him stumble a bit, then the guy swung the knife at him. The point slashed straight across his eye. The guy took advantage, he knocked him to the ground.

Jessie stepped forward but Kathryn stopped her. "He can do it, silly," Kathryn said, still hyper. She noticed that James wasn't getting up, he was definitely unconscious. "Ok, maybe not," Kathryn muttered.

Jessie then rushed over to where James was. She beat the crap out of the remaining hologram. The computer said, "end of level 13."

"Computer save and end program," Jessie said.

"Cannot save program," the computer said.

"Just close it then!" Jessie yelled. She tapped her commbadge, "Rex to Transporter Room, beam James to Sickbay, quickly."

**The B****ridge****:**  
"Commander, we still need the energy from the nebula. Mr Neelix's cooking is already starting to cause health problems among the crew," Tuvok said.

"Ok, fine. We'll just have to be secretive. We can't go in now, she may come back. We'll have to do it tomorrow," Chakotay said.

"How do we know that this'll make her replicate less coffee?" Tom asked.

"Well, we just have to improvise... now wont we," Chakotay replied.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor appeared out of thin air. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"That is getting annoying, Doc. Just treat James," Jessie muttered.

The Doctor glanced at the biobed where James was, he picked up a tricorder and he started to scan him. "What the... how did he do this to his eye?"

"Does it matter, badly, how many drugs do you have here?" Kathryn said.

"Oh god, how much coffee has she had?" the Doctor asked as he treated James.

"God only knows," Jessie replied. The Doctor handed her a hypospray.

"Inject her with this, this'll hopefully bring her back to normal," the Doctor said.

Jessie took the hypospray and she quickly injected Kathryn with it. She fell onto the floor. Jessie and the Doctor sighed in relief. Kathryn quickly woke up again and she stood up.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Woah, that worked quickly," Jessie said.

"You got hyper Captain, I treated you," the Doctor replied as he continued his treatment.

"I never get hyper, Doctor," Kathryn said.

"Erm, whatever," Jessie said.

"What happened to him?" Kathryn asked as she glanced at James' biobed.

"He's just a little hurt off a holodeck program, that's all," Jessie replied.

"Hurt? How could he get hurt when holodeck's have safeties?" Kathryn asked.

"Never mind," Jessie muttered in response.

"Indeed. Jessie, can you leave? I need to talk to the Doctor alone," Kathryn said.

"No, I'm staying here until he wakes up," Jessie said.

"I order you to leave, now," Kathryn said harshly.

"I'm staying here, ok," Jessie said and she folded her arms.

"No you're not! Now get out of here before I call Security," Kathryn exclaimed.

Jessie gave Kathryn a horrible look before storming out.

"Captain, is there a problem?" the Doctor asked.

"I need you to do something for me," Kathryn replied.

"Okay, but I'm in the middle of a treatment," the Doctor said.

"It shouldn't take long, I need you to do a DNA test," Kathryn said.

The Doctor looked puzzled. "A DNA test, what for?"

"I need to know who James' parents are," Kathryn replied.

The Doctor looked even more confused. "I don't understand, why?"

"I think.. I have reason to believe that he's my estranged son," Kathryn replied.

The Doctor looked gobsmacked, he quickly tried to hide it. "I see, Captain. It shouldn't take long to do the test." The Doctor got out another hypospray, he pushed it into James' arm. He then went over to the nearby console. The computer made the usual noises as the Doctor worked. A few minutes later he turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Doctor?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"According to the DNA scan, you are his mother," the Doctor said.

Kathryn still seemed shocked, she glanced down at James, then she glanced back at the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor," she said as she slowly made her way over to the computer. She quickly keyed in some commands, then the Doctor disappeared.

She went over to the other side of James' biobed, she didn't notice Chakotay walking in. He just watched her from the doorway. He tried his best to keep a straight face when Kathryn started talking to herself, well talking to James (still unconscious).

"I'm not usually that good at stuff like this, but I just want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you at such a young age. I didn't leave you because I hated you, I left you because it was best for you. I hope when I do find the courage to tell you the truth, you'll forgive me," Kathryn said softly.

"I take it you haven't fully sobered up, talking to your unconscious son is the first sign of madness," Chakotay said.

Kathryn jumped a little and she turned towards the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I have no idea, the writer just wanted me here," Chakotay replied.

"Well I'm trying to have a serious moment here, I'd appreciate it if.." Kathryn said.

"Serious moment, Janeway I don't think so. This episode has been rather silly in places, serious scenes haven't lasted long enough," Chakotay said.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to build up angst, be a little more considerate," Kathryn said and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry," Chakotay muttered.

Kathryn turned back to James, she couldn't think of anything to say. "Aw crap, now look what you've done. You've ruined the moment," Kathryn said angrily.

"I said sorry, geez, it's not like you can say much. He'll be waking up soon," Chakotay said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and she walked out. Chakotay followed her. "I take it you managed to go through the DNA test."

"You take it right, I erased the Doctor's memory. The less that know about it the better," Kathryn said. They both reached the turbolift, they stepped inside it. It went into motion. They stayed in silence all the way to the Ready Room. As soon as Kathryn stepped inside she burst into tears. Chakotay, who was behind her, rolled his eyes.

"You know the lad isn't that bad," Chakotay said jokingly.

"You don't understand, I haven't seen him in 19 years yet I still needed a DNA test to see if it was him. I'm a horrible mother," Kathryn said as she sat down on her sofa.

Chakotay tried his best not to feel sorry for her, but it didn't work. He went over to the replicator. "I'll get you a coffee, maybe that'll cheer you up." Chakotay ordered a cup of coffee, he brought it over to Kathryn. She drank it all down very quickly, she started crying even more afterwards.

"How am I going to tell him, how... I'm so horrible," Kathryn cried. Chakotay once again tried to not to feel sorry for her. He put his arm around her.

"It'll be ok, you can do it. If you can Captain a ship like this, you can tell him the truth," Chakotay said.

Kathryn continued to sob, she threw her arms around Chakotay and she started to cry on his shoulder. He hugged her back. He felt rather worried as he hugged her, one part of him wanted to insult her for being so sensitive, but another part of him wanted to make her feel better.

**Back in Sickbay:**  
Jessie came in, she looked confused as she looked around the room. "Computer activate the EMH," she said.

The Doctor appeared out of nowhere. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Where's the Captain, why did she deactivate me. I was in the middle of a treatment," the Doctor ranted. He went over to his patient, he looked confused again. "Hey, I don't remember treating that scar on his face."

"Er, can you just wake him up, Doc," Jessie said.

"Well I must of treated him, nobody else could of done it," the Doctor ranted as he pushed a hypospray into James' neck. He walked away, rating on and on. Jessie groaned, she went over to James' side. He slowly started to wake up, as soon as he saw where he was he started to sit up.

"How did I get here?" James asked as he looked around the room.

"Well you were beamed here. Promise me you wont goto that program ever again," Jessie replied.

"I can't really promise that.." James said. He noticed Jessie glaring at him, "ok, promise."

"Nobody treats me with any respect. I maybe merely a hologram but that doesn't mean that people should treat me like crap," the Doctor ranted.

"Want to go?" Jessie asked.

"Why not," James replied.

They both quickly headed for the door while the Doctor was still ranting on. They both past Kes on the way out.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Kes asked.

"I am tired of people just deactivating me whenever they feel like it. I was just deactivated while in the middle of a treatment," the Doctor replied.

"It's all right, Doctor. I'll talk to the Captain about this," Kes said, she turned around and went straight back out.

"She was the one that did it," the Doctor said to an empty room.

**Goto Parts ****(3) (4)**  



	2. Parts 34

* * *

Part III

**The next day**** (3 in the morning), James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie rushed through her own bedroom door, she went straight over to James' door. She went straight inside. James was asleep under the covers, Jessie climbed on the bed and she started shaking him. "Wake up!" she yelled frantically.

James jumped awake, he moved the covers away from his face. "What, who's died?"

"Diet Coke with Lemon.... I had a dream where it totally replaced Cherry Coke," Jessie stuttered quietly.

James yawned as he sat up. "That'll never happen."

"It did, I saw two litre bottles of the stuff in Asda. They must of got rid of the Cherry Coke to make room for it," Jessie said.

"Don't worry about it, we haven't been to an Asda for years," James said, he put his arm around her.

Jessie sat closer to him. "It seemed so real," she said.

"You know, this is suppose to be the other way round," James muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Back in college it was me who woke you up, remember," James replied.

"Oh yeah," Jessie said.

"There was only one time when it was this way round," James said.

"Yeah," Jessie muttered, then she fell asleep on James' shoulder.

"Ok, whatever," James said quietly. He lay back down, bringing Jessie down with him. He then tried to get to sleep too.

**An hour later:**  
Danny was going down the corridor, she stopped outside one of the doors. She pressed the door chime. She waited a while but she didn't get a response.

"Computer, what time is it?" she asked

"0410 hours," the computer replied.

"Oh yeah," Danny muttered. She pressed some buttons on the side panel, the door opened, then she stepped inside. She headed for the nearest bedroom door which was James', she opened that one. She tried to keep a straight face when she went inside. No doubt she is already thinking up a cruel prank.

Danny turned to the camera, "cruel prank. Now that's a good idea."

James slowly woke up, he half sat up. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny giggled evilly and she quickly stepped out of the room. James turned to Jessie, he started shaking her lightly.

"What?" Jessie moaned after twenty seconds of shaking. She still had her eyes closed.

"Danny was just here, she had that grin on her face," James said.

Jessie opened her eyes in shock, "uhoh, that's not good."

They both scrambled out of the bed as fast as they could.

**The turbolift, ****a few**** minutes later:**  
James and Jessie rushed into the turbolift. "Bridge," James said and the turbolift went into motion.

Jessie was trying to fix her hair. "Damn it, they really should put some mirrors in here."

"Danny has probably told the entire Bridge crew that we were in bed together, and all you care about is your hair," James muttered.

"I care about both, I don't want to look like a fool for two reasons," Jessie said.

"Are you sure she's on the Bridge though?" James asked.

"Yeah, I checked with the computer when I was quickly getting changed," Jessie replied.

"Did you check to see if anyone we know is on the nightshift?" James asked.

Jessie stopped fiddling with her hair and she turned to him. "Er, no."

"As far as we know Tom is there, or maybe even Ian," James said.

"Knowing our luck they'll both be there," Jessie said.

The turbolift stopped and the door opened. James and Jessie stepped out of the turbolift, they could already hear the sound of sniggering. Tom was at the helm, he hadn't noticed them. Tuvok was in the Captain's chair. Ian was at Tactical, and Lee was at opps. Both Ian and Lee had spotted James and Jessie

"Hi, guys," Ian said, he winked at them.

"Oh great," Jessie muttered.

Tom turned around, "don't worry, I'm not going to say anything." He turned back around.

"So, had a good night?" Lee asked.

"Oh please, it's not what you think," James replied.

Tom turned around again. "Then what is it then?"

"We were talking, and we just fell asleep," James replied.

"Must of been a very interesting conversation," Tom said and he turned around again.

"Where is Danny?" Jessie asked.

"She's just gone. So, you two were sleeping together.. huh," Lee said.

"Yeah, what's it to you," Jessie said angrily.

"Er, Jess. He doesn't mean literally.." James said quietly.

"Oh s**t, you knew what I meant!" Jessie said loudly.

"Oh yeah, we knew what you meant," Ian said and he started laughing.

"Slut, slut, slut," Lee chanted.

Jessie headed towards the Opps station, but James held her back. "I'm not a slut! How can I be a slut if I haven't slept with anyone!"

"Trick question," Lee said sarcastically.

Tom turned around. "Hey, I believe her. Lay off."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you sticking up for her?" James asked.

Tom shrugged. "I'd rather believe what she said than what Danny said."

"Oh come on, Tom. I've known her longer. No offense to her but I had a list back in college, you know.. who'd be the first to, you know, lose it. First it was Danny, then me, then Jessie, then James. That means that Jess can't be a virgin, cos if she is, then James is too. I mean, that's just embarrassing, he's 21. You know what I mean.. if it is true then James has to be a one too and or gay," Ian said.

"You just make any excuse to call me gay, don't you," James muttered.

"Hmm, he must want you to be," Tom muttered quietly. Luckily Ian didn't hear him.

"Ian, even if he is gay... doesn't mean he's a virgin. Dumb ass," Lee sniggered.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, and he's not a virgin either. So there goes your theory," Jessie said.

"Yes I am... oh s**t," James said loudly, but the last part quietly. Jessie glanced at him in a confused way.

"Ok, now I'm confused," Ian said.

"You told me that your girlfriend back in college used you then dumped you," Jessie said quietly.

Tom tried not to laugh, "the girl must of been desperate." Ian and Lee started laughing.

"It didn't happen... I gotta go," James said, he went into the turbolift. The turbolift had already gone when Jessie tried to go in. She went over to the other turbolift and she went inside it.

"Gee, Tuvok's being awfully quiet. He usually interferes," Ian said.

"Shh, just be quiet.." Tom whispered. Everyone fell silent, they heard what sounded like snoring coming from the Captains chair.

"Oh," Ian said.

**James/Jessie's Quarters, a few minutes later:**  
Jessie stepped through the main door, she looked around. She spotted James sitting on the sofa, he kept his eyes on the table in front of him.

"Ok, I think I need an explanation," Jessie said and she folded her arms.

"Seska and me, we were just friends. I asked her to play along," James said quietly.

"Ok, but why?" Jessie asked.

"I've been accused of being gay ever since I started Comprehensive school. I figured that if I tell everyone that story, they wont accuse me of it again," James replied.

"I have never accused you of it, why lie to me?" Jessie asked.

"There's a few reasons," James muttered in response.

"I hate being lied to, you could at least tell me why you did it," Jessie said.

"Ian's one of my friends, you've seen the way he thinks of me. I didn't want any of my friends to think I was some sad loser," James said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'd be proud of it. I thought that we'd tell each other everything, there was no need to lie to me," Jessie said.

James looked up at her. "I know that, but it was working before you found out."

"Working? What the hell do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"You told me before you left Manchester, that you'd never be able to get a boyfriend, cos you have this system where you only want to go out with guys that have been free all their lives. I was worried that if I ever saw you again, you know," James replied quietly.

Jessie shook her head. "That's it then. You were worried that I'd have to just have you because you're the only one left. That is a bit of an insult, I mean it isn't just your decision. I do have a mind of my own."

"I know you do, it's just.." James said.

"I can't believe it, you lied to me just because you didn't want any kind of relationship with me. Is that it?" Jessie asked angrily.

"That's the problem, there's one part of me that does. I didn't want it to win. I just want to be your friend," James replied.

"Oh, so if we ever did get together .. we wouldn't be friends anymore. That would never happen," Jessie said.

"Well it would if we broke up," James said.

"It doesn't always end like that though," Jessie said.

James stood up. "Sounds to me that you're trying to get me to change my mind."

"No, I'm just trying to make you see sense. I hate being lied to for no reason," Jessie said.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now. I've lied to you countless times and you were no where near as angry as this," James said.

"I don't know what you're getting at," Jessie said.

"You're not just angry that I lied to you, are you? It feels like you're angry with what I kept from you," James said.

"What, don't be ridiculous. You lied about your, what's the word.. virginity. That's got nothing to do with me," Jessie said.

"Then why are you acting like it is?" James asked.

"I'm going to bed," Jessie said quickly, she rushed into her room.

"You always do that when I'm winning the arguments, don't you?" James yelled.

"Shut up!" Jessie yelled from behind the door. James tried to keep a straight face as he headed towards his room.

**The next morning, ****t****he Bridge:**  
Chakotay was sitting on his chair, preying as it looked. Tuvok was still asleep on Kathryn's chair. Tom was just drinking some coffee to get ready for his next shift. Harry had just come in, and he went straight to work. The tactical station was empty.

Kathryn stepped clumsily out of the turbolift. "Hi everyone!"

Chakotay stopped what he was doing, "oh god."

Tuvok woke up suddenly, he looked around. He quickly rushed to his station.

Kathryn sniffed the air. "I smell coffee." Tom froze on the spot, scared stiff. Kathryn suddenly ran over to him, she snatched the cup off Tom and she poured the contents straight down her throat.

"I hate doing these double shifts, I really do," Tom muttered. Kathryn threw the empty cup away and it hit off his head.

"Maybe you should have coke in the morning, Tom," Harry said. Tom nodded and he slowly turned to his station.

"So, what we doing today?" Kathryn asked.

Chakotay looked nervous, "er, nothing exciting. Just the usual boring travelling."

"Don't lie, you're going into that nebula. You naughty boy!" Kathryn yelled. She went over to Chakotay and she hit his leg.

"How did you know?" Chakotay asked.

"I read your logs," Kathryn giggled.

"Crap, remind me to change my passwords, Tom," Chakotay said.

"Ok, noted," Tom said.

"Lets go, Tommy!" Kathryn yelled as she clumsily fell into her chair.

"Right, Captain," Tom said nervously.

"Hang on, hang on...let me say my line. Right .. hey, who's been drooling on my chair!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Nice line, never heard it in this episode before," Tom muttered.

"It was not me, Captain. Vulcan's don't drool," Tuvok said.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Next you'll be saying that Vulcans don't eat or sleep."

"Ok, never mind dears. I'll just say my line.. ahem, there's Nescafe in that nebula. No wait, there's Kenco.. no theres.." Kathryn said.

"Just go, Tom," Chakotay muttered.

"Right," Tom said.

**Ten minutes later:**  
"Phew, we're out," Tom said in relief.

"Well that was a waste of time. How much energy did we lose?" Chakotay asked.

"About 11%," Harry replied.

"Oh well, at least Janeway wont be able to have as much coffee now," Chakotay said.

"Maybe there's that Asda coffee, that stuff's nice," Kathryn said.

"She's still at it?" Harry said in disbelief.

Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "Captain, we're out."

"What? Oh good, how much energy did we get?" Kathryn asked.

"Er, we lost 11%," Chakotay replied.

"Then we'll just have to find another nebula. Tom, go dear," Kathryn said.

Tom nodded nervously, "setting a course for the Alpha Quadrant."

"Wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?" Harry asked.

Everyone glanced at each other. "Nah, can't be anything important. It's not like that nebula is actually a lifeform. How realistic is that," Tom said.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was rather quiet as most of the crew were either on duty or asleep. Neelix was cheerfully cooking something that looked like green slop. Jessie came in, she spotted Neelix's so called breakfast straight away, she went straight towards the replicator.

Jessie replicated some real food quickly, and she sat down at the nearest table. She wasn't alone very long, Seska had come over to her table.

"Hiya Jessie," Seska said.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Jessie groaned.

"I overheard something Danny was telling someone. I find it hard to believe," Seska said.

"Good, now go away," Jessie muttered.

"I don't really care what you do with him, Jess. I'm with Chakotay now. Just keep in mind, I had him first," Seska said.

"You never had him, Seska. He's told me the truth," Jessie said.

Seska's face dropped, she folded her arms. "That doesn't matter. I'm still going to get him before you."

Jessie looked up at her. "What?"

"Well I did try and get him when he was younger, but I figured that I should give him a chance to grow up more. I'm just with Chakotay to, you know, be with someone more mature before I get someone less mature," Seska replied.

"You're a right slag aren't you," Jessie said.

"No, I have my reasons for being with Chakotay. I like to keep some of them to myself, but a girl needs more than some guy ten or so years older than her. Somebody young and inexperienced... you should know something about that," Seska said.

"Oh, go and take your crap elsewhere, Seska. I'm in no mood for this," Jessie said.

"Oh come on Jessie. You want it to, I mean a 21 year old male virgin... it's a rare thing. Too bad, I'm going to get him first," Seska said.

"Don't make me puke Seska. Even if he was drunk he wouldn't even look at you, so go elsewhere," Jessie said.

"Ooh, someone's jealous," Seska said in a teasing voice.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just telling the truth," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah, well here's the real truth. You want him, so do I, but I'm going to get him first whether you like it or not," Seska said.

Jessie stood up so she could face Seska. "Lets get one thing straight. I'm his friend, and if you want him so badly, you'll have to go through me."

"He was right, you are a little too overprotective. I wonder why," Seska teased. Jessie narrowed her eyes and she smacked Seska right in the face. "Bad move, little girl," Seska said, she hit her back.

Some unknown crewmember tapped her commbadge. "Barely to Security, we need a team in the Mess Hall.. a fight's started."

In: "Acknowledged, Team One is on it's way."

A few seconds later Team One arrived, that is James, Jack Foster, Thompson and Guybrush Threepwood arrived.

"Hey look, it's your girlfriend," Thompson sniggered. Threepwood laughed with him.

"Thompson, just help me out here," James said.

"Ok, ok," Thompson said.

James and Thompson went over to the scene, both girls didn't look like they were going to quit soon. Thompson got a hold of Seska's arm to hold her back. James had to get a hold of both of Jessie's arms to hold her back.

"Shouldn't we help out?" Foster asked.

"Meh, I don't care.. I should be off this team soon," Threepwood replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jessie got one of her arms free. "Let go of me, I really want to kill that b**ch."

"Don't bother, she likes it," Seska said.

"Erm, I think we should take them to Janeway," Thompson said.

"Oh god, not the coffee obssesser. At least it's better than being in the same room as her," Seska muttered.

Jessie narrowed her eyes again, she pulled herself further out of James' grip on her arm. James put his available arm around the front of her waist to pull her further back.

Thompson headed towards the door, gently pulling Seska with him. She glanced at him and smiled. "Hey, you're cute too."

"Er.. seeing someone," Thompson muttered.

"Me too, is there a problem with that," Seska said.

Thompson's eyes widened, he headed towards the door faster, passing Foster & Threepwood. Threepwood turned to follow Thompson. Foster turned but didn't move forward. "Taylor, we have to see Janeway."

"I know, right behind you," James said. Jessie pulled herself out of his grip completely. "What was that all about?"

Jessie folded her arms. "I already hate her, she started it."

James looked confused. "You always start it."

"She started the argument, ok," Jessie said.

"That sounds right. What did she say?" James asked.

Jessie looked nervous, "we have to see Janeway don't we."

"Er, yeah," James said.

"Lets go," Jessie said quickly, she headed towards the door. James followed her.

End of Part III  
  


* * *

Part IV

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk, half hyper and half angry. Seska was standing in front of the desk.

"I mean why would I want him to be my boyfriend, I'm older than him. I go for the older and more mature guys," Seska said.

"I see, I will speak to Jessie about this. But since you were involved in a fight, you still have to be punished," Kathryn said.

"Oh crap," Seska muttered under her breath.

"You'll go on cleaning duty for two days, ok," Kathryn said.

"Erm, ok then," Seska said.

"Dismissed," Kathryn said.

Seska turned around to leave. "B**ch," she muttered under her breath. She left the room.

Thompson, Foster and Threepwood were hanging around the Bridge. Seska went straight past them and she went into the turbolift.

James and Jessie came out of the other turbolift. They both headed over to the Ready Room, Jessie pressed the doorchime. They both went inside.

"James, I don't want to talk to you. Get out," Kathryn said angrily.

"Fine," James muttered, he turned around and stepped out.

"Seska told me what happened, this is disgusting," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, what did you do to her?" Jessie asked.

"She's on two days cleaning duty, she did have a fight after all," Kathryn replied.

"That she started," Jessie said.

"I don't want to hear it. Why did you accuse Seska of trying to get off with James?" Kathryn asked.

Jessie looked confused, "I did?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Kathryn said.

"She was ranting onto me about how she'd get him before me.. like I want him," Jessie said.

"She doesn't like younger men, why would she?" Kathryn asked.

"Because it's true, she was lying to you," Jessie replied.

"Her story is a lot more believable," Kathryn muttered.

"How so?" Jessie asked.

"You and him have been friends a long time, right?" Kathryn replied.

"What's that got to do with anything," Jessie muttered.

"I'm guessing that you've been pretending to be his friend so one day you'll be able to get him into bed with you," Kathryn said.

Jessie looked disgusted, "you disgusting little witch. What kind of theory is that?"

"A good one," Kathryn replied.

"Geeze, are you sure Marill's writing this one on her own?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, now stop changing the subject," Kathryn replied angrily.

"Seems more like a collaboration with Vulpix episode," Jessie muttered.

"Will you listen to me!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"No, I've heard enough. I'm not some slut. And besides I've been friends with him since I was four, I somehow doubt a four year old would be planning something like that," Jessie said.

Kathryn drank some more of her coffee, she tried to suppress a grin. "Get out of my room, you whore."

Jessie glared at Kathryn before storming out. Kathryn then ran over to the replicator and replicated two more cups of coffee.

**The Bridge:**  
Jessie went over to the back of the Bridge. "I'll get her back," she muttered under her breath. She went straight into the turbolift. James tried to follow her but the turbolift had already gone.

"Where are you going, we're on a duty shift, dumb ass," Thompson said.

"Fine," James muttered.

The team went into the other turbolift.

**Outside the Mess Hall:**  
Jessie was hanging around just outside the door, fiddling with a PADD. The nearby turbolift's doors opened. James' security team came out of it.

"Jess, what did Janeway say?" James asked.

"I'm not telling you with them around," Jessie replied without looking up from the PADD.

"Ok, getting away from them wont be too hard," James said.

"What makes you say that?" Jessie asked.

O'Hara was talking to Thompson, they both rushed into the turbolift. Threepwood was watching the Lieutenant known as Barely go down the corridor. He started following her. Foster's brother, Paul, had come over to him, and he started talking to him.

"I see what you mean," Jessie muttered.

"I don't trust that Faye, I think we should find out more about her," Paul said.

"Yeah, you do that," Foster said.

James and Jessie went further down the corridor so they were out of sight of the others.

"Ok, now.. what did Janeway say?" James asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you either," Jessie replied.

"She wasn't hyper was she?" James asked.

"No, not much. She just believed what Seska told her, yadda yadda, you get the idea," Jessie replied. She continued working on her PADD.

"It must of been something bad, but why wont you tell me?" James asked.

Jessie sighed, she threw the PADD to the ground. "Seska started ranting onto me about how she was going to get you first, as a boyfriend that is. I got pi****d off with her, so I hit her. Seska told Janeway some crap about her not being interested in you whatsoever. Janeway accused me of pretending to be your friend so I can, you know. That's it, now I'm going to really get those witches back," Jessie replied.

"Er.. that's a nice story. Is there any truth in it?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's all truth believe it or not. I'm not even going to repeat what Janeway said to me," Jessie replied.

"Maybe she didn't mean it, she may of been too hyper," James said.

"Yeah well, I'm still going to get her back," Jessie said.

"I doubt Seska would of mentioned anything about your high standards regarding guys, would she?" James asked.

"How would she even know about that?" Jessie replied questioningly.

"I might of let it slip back in college, I guess. But if she did mention that to Janeway, Janeway might of got the same impression I got last night.." James said.

"I know what you mean. This is just getting out of hand. I mean it would be better off if you were my first boyfriend, since we both have known each other for a long time. Splitting up would be easier.." Jessie said.

"Are you going to try and tell that to Janeway?" James asked.

"No, it's none of her bloody business. Besides my point is that you have to be careful with first boyfriends, you have to learn to trust them, know what makes them tick, everything. Just with us, we can skip that since we already done that stuff," Jessie said, getting quieter with each word she spoke.

James looked rather nervous. "Er, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe it'll be a good learning experience.. oh for god's sake, James, just kiss me damn it," Jessie said before she lost her nerve.

Meanwhile Danny just stepped out of the Mess Hall... you know what's going to happen here, don't you. Yeah, of course you do. Anyway, she turned the corner and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened then she started walking backwards slowly. She went straight back into the Mess Hall.

Some people passed Danny some odd looks as she sat herself back at a table.

Tom came in through the opposite door, he spotted Danny. He headed over to her. "What's up?"

Danny glanced up at Tom, then she glanced down at the table. "Oh, just saw some guy I sorta like kissing another girl."

Tom smiled slyly and he sat down next to Danny. "A guy you like, huh?"

Danny rolled her eyes. "I don't fancy him or any crap like that, Tom. I just like him."

"Who's this guy then?" Tom asked, all curious as usual.

"If you laugh, I'll pummel you. James," Danny replied.

Tom raised his eyebrow before glancing at the table. Danny watched him angrily as he started sniggering.

"I told you not to laugh, you dolt!" Danny exclaimed.

Tom looked back up. "I'm sorry, I mean there are some sad people on this ship. That guy has no personality, what so ever. How can you like him?"

"You don't know him. Besides, it's none of your business anyway, you wouldn't understand," Danny replied.

"Oh I do, you see... I'm a victim too," Tom said.

Danny's eyes widened, "you like James too?"

Tom stared blankly at Danny for a few seconds. "No, you stupid bimbo. I know who he's probably with."

"Really, who?" Danny asked.

"You should know," Tom replied.

"Well duh, I just want to know how you know," Danny said.

"It's most probably Jessie. It's a good plan though, have him as her first boyfriend, then dump him, and then get someone decent. You gotta admit, she has brains," Tom said.

"Jess' not like that," Danny muttered.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, we've both been rejected in a way.. so how about.." Tom said.

"All right, I will," Danny said.

"Er.. how did you know what I was going to ask?" Tom asked.

"Unlike Jess, I'm not a rookie," Danny replied.

"So you actually want to go out with me, just once," Tom said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Danny said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ookay then," Tom said.

"Just don't tell Jess and James that I told you about them," Danny said.

"Oh, so that's the catch. Don't worry, I wont," Tom said.

**Ten minutes later****, Janeway's Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk, watching the computer with a shocked expression on her face. The door chimed a few times before Chakotay let himself in.

"Er, Captain?" Chakotay said.

"What?" Kathryn muttered, still watching the computer.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked.

"Oh, just watching the new security cameras," Kathryn muttered in response.

"Ok, and?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"And I saw James with a girl," Kathryn said.

Chakotay stared blankly at Kathryn. "And? Most of his friends are girls."

Kathryn finally glanced up at Chakotay. She hit the computer, hard, to switch it off. "I meant I saw him kissing a girl."

"Ah, right," Chakotay said. It then kicked in, he looked rather shocked. "That's abnormal."

"I knew that slut would make her move sooner or later. I just wasn't expecting her to just five minutes after telling her off," Kathryn said angrily.

"Er... why don't we get you some coffee," Chakotay said nervously. He headed for the replicator, quickly. "Coffee, black."

"Please re-specify," the computer said.

"Coffee, black," Chakotay repeated.

"That substance is not available in the current database," the computer said.

"What? There's no coffee!" Kathryn yelled at the top of her voice.

Chakotay started to feel even more nervous. "Why don't we ask Harry about this."

"Good idea!" Kathryn yelled. She stormed out of the room. Chakotay slowly followed her. "Mr Kim, is there a problem with the replicators?"

Harry worked at his station. "As far as I can tell they're fine."

"There have been no complaints yet," Ian muttered.

"According to the replicator, coffee isn't in the database. Harry, you and B'Elanna get on it... NOW!" Kathryn literally screamed.

Harry cringed, then he ran into the nearest turbolift.

**Two coffee-free days later, the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting nearby the replicator, she looked more pale than usual. She grabbed something off the coffee table, she drank all of that down. She threw it away.

The door chimed. "Come in," Kathryn said quietly.

James slowly came in. He looked very nervous as he went over to where Kathryn was. "Er, you called?"

Kathryn grabbed a bottle of Coca Cola off the table. She drank that all down, she then threw the empty bottle to the ground. James then noticed about twenty empty bottles of Coca Cola lying on the ground. Kathryn then looked up at James, she was smiling. She grinned in a more hyper way than usual.

"How you doing, sonny?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh crap," James muttered.

Kathryn looked shocked. "Now, swearing is very bad mannered. Apologise at once!"

"Er, sorry," James said.

"That's a good boy. Now do you want to sit down next to me, we can have a nice chat," Kathryn said. She nearly slipped off the sofa.

"Erm, I'll pass," James said.

Kathryn grinned again. "Want to give mummy a hug?"

James' eyes widened in horror. "Er, you're not my mum."

Kathryn glanced to the side, she then glanced back at James in a confused way. "I'm not? Oh I thought I was. Oh who cares, just give me a hug!"

"Crap, what have I got myself into," James said very quietly.

"What was that?" Kathryn asked.

"I said, I gotta go and do things," James replied nervously.

"But, what about my hug?" Kathryn asked.

The door chimed. "Come in!" Kathryn yelled. Jessie came in, she also looked rather nervous as she went over to the sofa. "What do you want?" Kathryn asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Tuvok's just been complaining to me about you not being on duty, you'd better go."

"That's a good idea," James muttered.

"No, I want you to stay here. I outrank that Vulcan guy!" Kathryn yelled.

Jessie glanced at James. "Did she get the coffee back or something?"

"No, she's had worse," James replied. He looked towards the pile of empty bottles of Coca Cola.

"Oh crap," Jessie muttered.

"Oh so it was you who taught him that awful word!" Kathryn yelled.

"Er, what word?" Jessie asked.

Kathryn clumsily pulled herself to her feet. She kept on wobbling to the side as she tried to stand still. "That reminds me, I have a bone to pick with you, young lady. Why were you kissing my son?"

Jessie looked confused. "Your son, I didn't even know that you had one."

"He's standing right beside you, you slutty bimbo!" Kathryn yelled.

James covered his face with his right hand. Jessie folded her arms. "He isn't your son, and besides it isn't any of your business. Secondly, I'm not a slut."

"Yes you are, you look like a slut and you act like a slut. You're not good enough for my son, so keep away from him," Kathryn said as she wobbled a few more times.

"Ok, I'll keep away from your son," Jessie said.

"Good, now get out little whore," Kathryn said.

"I can't take this anymore," Jessie muttered. She stepped closer to Kathryn, and she lightly nudged her. Kathryn fell over.

"That wasn't fair," Kathryn said, she started giggling.

"I'd really like to know how she got to be Captain of this ship," James muttered.

Jessie shrugged. She and James watched as Kathryn tried countless times to get up. Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Security Team, er One!"

Jessie glanced at James. "You lead that one, don't you?"

"Yep," James replied. He tapped his commbadge, "Taylor here."

"You b**tard, you're always one step ahead!" Kathryn yelled. She tapped her commbadge again. "Janeway to any other member of the team thingy."

In: "Er... Thompson here. I'm rather busy working at the moment..."

In: "Oh Tommy, you're so cute when you're lying..."

James and Jessie tried not to laugh. Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Foster?"

In: "Ohno, that Janeway... she's a suspicious one too."

In: "Whatever, can I go now?"

"Ok, Threepwood?" Kathryn said questioningly.

In: "And then I single handily killed those guys, and brought that bag back to the little old lady."

In: "Yawn, yeah whatever. Janeway's on the line."

In: "Uhoh."

Jessie looked rather bored. "Why don't you try Tuvok."

Kathryn grinned again. "Oh yeah, of course. Now I can't remember why I want him."

"We're going to be here all day, lets go," Jessie said.

James and Jessie left the room, leaving Kathryn still lying on the ground.

**Engineering:**  
Harry and B'Elanna were both working at a station on the second floor.

"I've found out what the problem is," B'Elanna said.

"Well?" Harry said questioningly.

"Somebody hacked into one replicator, all we need to do is get that hacker to put coffee back into the database," B'Elanna replied.

"If it was in somebodies quarters it'll be easier to track who it was," Harry said.

"I know, checking now," B'Elanna said. She smiled, "the hack was done in James and Jessie's quarters.. in James' room."

"We should of guessed, he is a good hacker," Harry said.

"Hmm, he wont be for long if Janeway finds out it was him," B'Elanna said. She tapped her commbadge. "Torres to Bridge, is Janeway there?"

In: "No, have you found the problem?"

"Oh yes," B'Elanna said.

**The Bridge:**  
"Then what's the problem?" Chakotay asked.

In: "James hacked into the replicator, it's as simple as that."

"What!" a familiar voice screamed. Everyone froze on the spot. They turned to towards the Ready Room, Kathryn was standing at the door fuming. She marched straight into the turbolift.

"Should we warn him?" Tom sniggered.

Chakotay groaned, "no, I'll go and rescue him."

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James was sitting on the sofa, doing absolutely nothing. The door suddenly opened, and Kathryn marched in.

"Uhoh," James muttered.

"Uhoh indeed! Now you maybe in your twenties, and an ex Marquis, but I can still spank you to the cows come home! Now get over here!" Kathryn yelled.

James looked pretty frightened, he didn't move. "Er, I'd rather get a telling off."

"No, that never works! Now get over here young man!" Kathryn screamed.

The doors opened again and Chakotay rushed in. "Janeway, calm down."

"No, he needs some good discipline. Hmm, kids today!" Kathryn yelled.

"James, just put the coffee back. I'll distract her," Chakotay said.

James nodded nervously, he rushed into his room.

"Where's he going, get back here!" Kathryn yelled. She was about to follow him but Chakotay grabbed her arm.

"Now remember, you can't spank him. He's a little old for that, now calm down," Chakotay said.

"You're never too old for a good old smack on the bum," Kathryn said angrily.

"Er, ookay. You don't just spank any old person either," Chakotay said.

"Are you amnesiac or what, I told you.." Kathryn said.

"Shh, do you want him to find out," Chakotay whispered.

James came back in holding a cup of coffee. "Er, is this enough?"

Chakotay rushed over to him and he took the cup. "It'll do." He went over to Kathryn and he handed her it.

"Oooh, coffee!" Kathryn exclaimed. She drank it all down and she grinned in a hyper way. She went over to James, he backed away a little. She just patted him on the shoulder. "Good boy."

Chakotay and James both sighed in relief. Kathryn suddenly grabbed Chakotay and she gave him a big hug. Chakotay was eventually freed, and he caught his breath back. Kathryn then grabbed a hold of James, she gave him a hug too. She didn't let go though.

"Er, Chakotay.. little help," James said in a panicky voice.

Chakotay smiled slightly, "it's not that bad."

Kathryn patted James on the back really hard. "That's my boy," she said.

"Please, I'm losing air," James said quickly.

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Captain, leave the lad alone. He's had enough hugs for today."

Kathryn finally let James go. "Ok, sweety."

"Er, I think I've had enough hugs off her, full stop," James muttered.

Kathryn then headed towards the door, "I need more coffee."

Chakotay shook his head, and he started to follow her. He turned to James. "Why did you do it?"

"She hasn't really been nice to Jess, so I wanted to get her back," James replied.

"Let Jessie get her own back next time," Chakotay said, he left the room.

**Later that day, the Mess Hall:**  
The room was really busy, every table was taken. Neelix had served everyone some strange blue vegetables and sloppy meat in a brown sauce. Of course, not many people were eating it.

James and Jessie were sitting at one of the tables near the window. Jessie pushed her tray away. The 'food' was barely touched.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jessie muttered.

James was busy poking the 'food' with his fork. "What for?"

"For starters that prank on Janeway. It was my idea and you got the punishment," Jessie replied.

James shrugged, "just remind me to teach you how to hack. I'm not doing hacking for a long time."

"All right but I don't really want to learn," Jessie said. She watched James' plate as he continued to poke the 'food' on it. "The other thing I'm sorry about is forcing this whole girlfriend/boyfriend on you."

James looked up, "I hardly look at it as forcing. Quote Jessie, I do have a mind of my own."

"Don't quote me again, and stop playing with that crap," Jessie said. She pushed James' tray away.

"Sorry, just wanted to quote. Anyway I must admit that whole scene the other day did seem very unexpected, but it wasn't forced. Just remember, all you need to worry about is if somebody, besides Janeway with those damn cameras, actually saw us," James said.

"I don't think anyone did, if they did we would of heard sniggering," Jessie said.

"Anyone did what?" Tom asked as he came upto the table.

"Nothing," Jessie muttered.

"Let me guess, you're wondering if anyone saw you two making out the other day. Well you don't have to worry about that," Tom said.

James and Jessie glanced up at him. "What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Somebody told me that they saw you two at it," Tom replied.

"I don't think so, somehow," James said.

"Why would they lie?" Tom asked.

"Maybe to try and win a bet or something. You know how some sad people are," Jessie replied.

"Bets ey," Tom muttered. He turned around and headed back the way he came.

***********  
**Will Janeway cut down on the coffee? Will Danny and Tom actually go out? Who rang Marill's mobile, and what did that scene have to do with the episode? What is up with Seska? How will Janeway last seven to eight years with that secret with hers judging by the way she acts when she's hyper? And where has some of the characters disappeared too?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of B4 Fifth Voyager!**  


***********

******THE END******

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode | Next Episode**  



End file.
